That One Simple Phrase
by warblingaway
Summary: What Blaine was thinking up to and during that one glorious scene in the season finale. "And the phrase was in Blaine's mind again, except this time it was pulsating loud and clear. He knew that there was no getting around it." Oneshot. COMPLETE


**HEllo! I've been meaning to write this for a while, but I just didn't have the time!**

**As you know, I like to do my own view of episodes: like I Just Haven't Met You Yet (Never Been Kissed) and Before He Cheats (Rumours) and I have another one coming out which is Wes's perspective of Original song...so yes! This is what Blaine why Blaine said what he did during that one beautiful scene in New York!**

**This is a oneshot, but I think it's some of my best writing...let me know what you guys think!**

Blaine sat there in the coffee shop, listening to his boyfriend talk excitedly about his trip to Nationals.

He was paying attention, he swears. It's just that, ever since Kurt had gotten back, something – a thought, a phrase – had been on his mind.

He'd picked Kurt up from his house a few hours ago, and that thought was the first thing that Blaine had wanted to say to him. But he resisted, realizing that it wasn't the time.

Instead, he'd opted for the standard, sweet "I miss you." He'd wrapped his adorable boyfriend in his arms and hugged him like he'd been gone for years instead of days.

Then in the car, Blaine had the sudden urge to say it again. Kurt was telling him about how Rachel met Patti LuPone, and how he was going to murder her for not taking a picture or getting an autograph or something. He'd almost said it again, also realizing that it wasn't the time. "You'll meet her someday," he told Kurt instead.

Blaine took Kurt to see a cheesy romantic comedy. It was one of those movies that seemed to have been in the theaters forever, so they were the only ones in the theater. Of course, they hadn't been paying attention to the movie, and as Kurt trailed his mouth down Blaine's neck and told Blaine how much he missed him, Blaine was tempted to say the phrase again. He almost did that time – he could feel it on his tongue. And he probably would have said it if Kurt hadn't reattached his mouth to Blaine's, ceasing any possibility of either of them saying anything.

Kurt then suggested that they go out for an early dinner. Blaine agreed – how could he not when it was his adorable boyfriend asking him? And as they sat in Breadstix, Kurt brought up the fact that it was almost summer, and that they were almost seniors. He talked about how he had most of his future planned out. "And we'll move to New York, and get jobs on Broadway and –" Kurt went on.

Once he was finished, Blaine asked who the 'we' Kurt was talking about was. Kurt flushed slightly and looked down. "Well…I was hoping that it would be me and you," Kurt admitted. And there it was again: The phrase. If Blaine hadn't been so tongue tied with admiration for the boy sitting across from him, he would have said it. It would have been appropriate timing, but he just couldn't spit it out.

Blaine, who realized that neither of them wanted this glorious day to end, voiced his thoughts about going to get some coffee. Kurt, he knew, was not one to ever turn down coffee.

They drove in comfortable silence, Kurt pulling down the visor to inspect his hair in the mirror. "It needs a touchup," he announced. Blaine reassured him that it was fine – adorable even. Kurt blushed, and there was the phrase again, right at the tip of his tongue. He grabbed Kurt's hand and gave it a gentle kiss as he drove.

So that led them to where they were now – at the coffee shop. Kurt had just finished telling Blaine about Finn and Rachel's impromptu kiss.

"While I understand passion, I do think that was unprofessional. But go on," he said, interrupting what Kurt was saying.

Kurt went on, and Blaine cut him off once again. He set his head in his hands and gazed at his boyfriend. "Wait, I don't get it. You don't seem that sad at all."

"It was still amazing," Kurt explained, going on to emphasize all the wonderful points of the trip.

And the phrase was in Blaine's mind again, except this time it was pulsating loud and clear. He knew that there was no getting around it, that it just needed to come out.

Blaine had always been one for elaborate plots – just look at the Gap Attack. He knew that Kurt was an extreme romantic, so he'd always thought that the upcoming moment would be special – something worth remembering.

He tried to hold the thought in – to save it for a more appropriate time. But as Kurt neared the end of his monologue, the thought kept ringing throughout Blaine's mind.

He knew that it would have to come out soon. He wouldn't be able to keep it in much longer.

As Kurt said the last word, Blaine leaned further down into his hand and gazed lovingly at his boyfriend.

And before he knew what he was doing, the phrase slipped out of his mouth. "I love you," he told Kurt, his voice almost relieved to have the phrase out in the open.

Kurt was drinking coffee at the time, and Blaine noticed that he quickly swallowed it. Even though they both already kind of knew that they were in love with each other, it was still nice to hear the words be spoken out loud.

"I love you too," Kurt rushed out, his voice high in what Blaine knew was his excited, joyful voice. Blaine smiled sweetly at him, and they just gazed into each other's eyes for who knows how long.

Maybe there was something to be said about not making huge, elaborate plans. Love was something you couldn't plan – so why should telling someone you love them be a planned event?

It didn't matter how it was said – As long as those three small words were true.

And with Kurt and Blaine gazing lovingly into each other's eyes, there was no doubt in either of their minds that those words were not true.

**FEELINGS! BLAINE'S FEELINGS! So cute! SO CUTE I COULD DIE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Please Review and let me know what you guys think! PLEASE!**


End file.
